What moon?
by Ghost of Anonymous Past
Summary: The moon seems to be everybody's problem. How would the bad guys react to there number one benefactor not being there? Thought up on a whim. T for language. Credit for image goes to whoever made it.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy had been having a bad week so far. Natsu had roped her into going an illicit s-class quest, whose client wanted them to DESTROY THE MOON of all things. Then The bad-bitch of fairy tail herself came out and decided to play soccer with her ego, and finally her strongest key decides to revel in her embarrassment and tease her and her teammates to no end. Speaking of which...

"Hey Natsu?" Said one blonde nuisance, "Y'know how much Gray sucks?"

Natsu grinned in mirth as Gray, as usual, just ignored him and looked determinedly up at the sky. "Yeah why?"

Naruto to looked at him cheekily and said, "Well times that by 10 and you have a pink haired dim-wit with a fire complex."

"I am not a dim wit, damn you!", Natsu fired back hottily.

Lucy attempted to play peacemaker yet again and interjected with,"Do you two really have to do this here and now of all times?" Throwing a pointed look towards Erza who was just out of earshot ahead of them.

Grey decided to answer for them with,"Just stay out of it Lucy, if flame brain wasn't arguing with whiskers he'd just be bothering me."

Lucy groaned in defeat. She was TIRED, damn it. She really didn't wanna' hear idiot number one AND two make jabs at each other, which would eventually end up with Erza somehow involved. And all this would then just hasten their already imminent death by whatever Master Makarov decided was prudent at the time. Which, judging by the hand that had decided to somehow touch her butt on her first day there...

'- no Lucy think happy thoughts, like kittens... ' which inevitably made her think of Happy. ' Damn it!'

-meanwhile-

"Then why, pray tell," Naruto started smartly,"did you think that destroying a few support pillars in a pyramid would make the thing TILT, instead of, y'know COLLAPSING ON TOP OF YOU!?"

Natsu had the decency to blush at that.

"It worked didn't it?!"

"And your also the luckiest idiot I know," Naruto sighed then smiled,"besides, of course, yours truly."

Natsu glowered, "There you go with that "I" word again. How 'bout I put a flaming fist in your gut, huh?"

Naruto yawned, and in the middle of said yawn, Natsu decided that he'd had enough crap, and made good on his promise of a flaming fist. This had a dominoe effect of making Naruto essentially puke out a Bijuu dama... That happened to be heading straight for the moon.

Everyone just stopped. Including Erza, who looked about ready to blow up. And speaking of blowing up... A nuclear flash of light caught their attention.

They all just stared as the moon just split like an overcooked cookie.

"Owwwww, I don't feel to good." Naruto complained, holding his stomach, "Luce, I'm going back home, 'Kay?"

Needless to say he didn't get a response, and with a poof he was gone.

-back in the demon village-

The people didn't know how, but the village had somehow magically rebuilt itself.

Everybody was celebrating, the reconstruction of the village in mind.

The party stopped when they noticed the flash of light and then the disappearance of a certain foul rock in the sky.

Then the the party kept going with all the more vigor.

-across the ocean, land of fire-

Obito Uchiha looked at the stars. They were so pretty this time of year, and really it was the only truly innocent setting in this world. The sheer limitless space up there above the human's corruptive grasp... It was beautiful.

Especially the moon. It was full tonight. But it seemed to have disappeared behind some clouds or some such because he couldn't see it...

Ah, well, as long as it shows up for the "Eye of the Moon" plan...

Poor Obito, you have no idea...


	2. Chapter 2

-some thrice forsaken bar-

"MORE SHAKI!"

"Sir, I think you've had eno-", started the bartender.

"I SHED MORE SHAKI!", reiterated the one eyed man. His vision suddenly sharpened, the affects of his special eye taking away most of the flawed perception that comes with his current Occupaton, drinking himself to stupidity, that is. At the activation of said eye, the bar tender immediately straightened, then relaxed again.

"Very well.", and he was off to find another bottle.

Obviously the one-eyed man had been here for awhile, if the slurring and the lazy way he moved his head from one side to the other. Said man's name was Obito Uchiha, wanted criminal in every territory. What were his crimes? Oh, just trying to save/end the world, depending on who you asked. Well, not really THAT far. More like trying to radically change it, and he had failed. Failed to bring change to a cruel world where children were forced to live, kill, and die much to soon. He had failed Rin, he had failed Madara, and he had failed himself.

AND IT WASNT EVEN HIS FUCKING FAULT! Obito ripped at his hair in torment.

It wasn't his fault the moon decided to take a vacation to kami-knows-where. He thought back to that beautiful night under the stars, when the full moon had been shining, even outstripping the stars in the sky. 'That's when it started... One moment it was there the next I couldn't find it...'

Obito felt a hand on his shoulder, he spun to find himself face-to-face with some ass-hole with a death wish. Said person was fairly short, although he was built like a bull. He stared dangerously at the man, red eye spinning ominously.

"Move it, or loosh it."

the man removed his hand and put it up in surrender,"Now, Now, no need to get nasty. I just wanted to check something."

"Well if your done, why don't you take a hike?"

"Sorry, can't do that. After all, I did find what I was looking for.", said the bull, discretely looking over the Uchiha's shoulder.

Obito felt an instinctive feeling, one that had saved his life many times. The feeling of impending doom. He instantly activated his Kamui. Good thing to or otherwise he would have had a kunai to the back.

As soon as the danger had passed he canceled the technique. Spinning around he grabbed the other mans shoulder and threw him into his friend.

He had to escape. Why hadn't he just used his Kamui to pull himself into his pocket dimensioning the first place? Deciding to berate himself for that slip up later he once again activated the technique, almost losing himself in the safety the infinite black warp in space and time always provided him. This was HIS sanctuary. Nobody could touch him here.

'Now... Where to g-'

He felt pain... He looked down... Since when did have a tanto in his chest? It did look vaguely familiar... He collapsed to his knees. Looking at his killer, he noticed a shock of white hair framing an ANBU mask...

"Im sorry, Obito...", and with that Obito's vision faded to black.

Kakashi looked down at his once friend, pulling the White Fang out of Obito's back. He didn't know how to feel. He'd just killed a man he had called friend. But...

Sighing to himself, he cleaned the blade on Obito's robes.

He drew himself back to Konoha. After all, he couldn't be late to the new Hokage's coronation could he?

Well maybe he could... After all, his name was Kakashi, and the hero always arrived at the very last second.


End file.
